


Ohio

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's at home with her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohio

She's steady beneath his feet as he walks nowhere in particular. He can feel her inside him, can feel her in his bones.

He's at home with her.

He closes his eyes as the world whips by around him. She's a constant, ever-remaining factor in his volatile life. She's gentle and she's safe and he breathes her in, breathes her out.

Oh, he leaves. He's always leaving. He's always moving, always changing. He lives nowhere, it seems. He sees others, so many more. But he always comes back to her.

He sometimes thinks that maybe he could move, he could change. But he always find himself heading back to her. It's another constant that makes him feel just a little safer.

He listens to her. He hears her. He _feels_ her. With him, she's everywhere. She's beneath his skin, she's in his bones, she's in his soul. She's in everything, and she makes him feel just a little more alive, a little more whole.

She could swallow him whole, and he doesn't think he'd care.

He thinks he'd just fall asleep.


End file.
